


Iðavöllr

by ZaliaChimera



Category: The Bifrost Incident - The Mechanisms (Album), The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Apocalypse, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/F, Hope, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Mythology - Freeform, Ragnarok, Reality Bending, References to Norse Religion & Lore, Reincarnation, Short One Shot, Spoilers, Time Shenanigans, multi-dimensional weirdness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:00:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22108993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZaliaChimera/pseuds/ZaliaChimera
Summary: The effects of the Bifrost Incident ripple outwards from Asgard, and under the watching Eye, a bloodied Archivist pushes himself to his feet.
Relationships: Loki/Sigyn (The Bifrost Incident), Martin Blackwood/Jonathan Sims
Comments: 30
Kudos: 199
Collections: Identity Crisis





	Iðavöllr

**Author's Note:**

> Bifrost Incident and TMA and much influenced by Diane Duane's depiction of the Lone Power and the shape of all realities in the Wizards series. Thanks to her for irrevocably shaping my concepts of how things that exist outside of reality can work!

The effects of the Bifrost Incident ripple outwards from Asgard. Not just through the planets of the Yggdrasil system, to those systems that lie beyond, but through realities. Universe after universe, reality after reality, past and future and present twisted and warped, for what use do those that exist outside have for linear time? 

World after world falls, drowned in cosmic madness and mindless fear. 

And I could leave it at that. Fighting a losing battle against entropy that is fearless and fear incarnate, that is tireless and monstrous and impossible.

I could say that we are doomed. That all life in every world, every reality, was just a small, insignificant blip in the chaos of every universe, brief and in the end, utterly inconsequential.

I could say that, but I won't.

Because it happens sometimes, more often than you would think, enough that there is a pattern if you care to study it, that something changes. There is always an Odin, yes, a corrupted soul greedy for power and immortality, enough to let in those things that abhor names.

But there is always a Thor too. And always, always, Sigyn and Loki.

Sometimes there are others, but those four are immutable.

"And here we are again," the thing that has the shape of Elias Bouchard, and the mind of Jonah Magnus, and is both and neither and something altogether terrible, say. "It really does surprise me, that you keep returning. You never win, and yet you keep putting yourself through this torture."

Jon, blood slick on his face and hands, and his mind fracturing under the weight of the Eye that sees all and knows all and clutches at the secret terrors of your heart, stands. His legs shake and he is exhausted. More tired than he can remember ever being.

He pulls Martin up too, and Martin curls their hands together, and that... that feels right. 

In another time, in a thousand realities, in every world, Loki and Sigyn take each other's hands.

And Jon who is not currently Loki, but might have been once, and might still be again in another iteration, meets Odin's gaze. 

"You don't understand, do you?" And there is pity in the trickster's gaze, and and exhausted sorrow in the Archivist's. And Martin-Sigyn presses close against his side because they are together. Always together. And neither of them would change that.

"What is there to understand?" the disciple-allmother-monster asks. "Reality falls over and over again. You die over and over again. You cannot stop this. All worlds will fall."

Jon thinks he can see the ripples and rainbows of the bifrost around them, that snaking twisted horror that rends reality.

And Martin, Sigyn, the one who caught the venom to spare her wife pain, and the one who walked the Lonely to save the man he loved, laughs. 

"We've lived so many lives," he says, and though Martin does not know where the words come from, he feels the truth of Sigyn's emotions, the love and pride and fear that has never diminished. "We've seen the deaths of so many worlds."

"Then why?" the serpent asks.

And Loki smiles, and Jon smiles with her, one and the same and so very different, but what does that matter to creatures that exist outside of time? "Because Ragnarok ends.”

The words fall into the world like a bell tolling.

"Because for every world that falls, our story gives another hope," Sigyn speaks and Martin echoes, their voices intertwined. "And that hope pushes back the darkness."

"Because there are the sprouts of new life on Asgard," the trickster-archivist says. "It will take eternity to change, but it's already begun. From the earliest moments of existence, to the end of time, the seeds have been planted.”

For once, the All-Mother, the serpent, the pulsating winding thing that devours its own tail, is silent. It tastes the truth of the words, Sees the lush fields and forests of Asgard where once had been ruin and bloodshed. Every Asgard, every world, every iteration.

Odin-Elias-Jonah feels fear.

And all the worlds tremble.

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on [Tumblr](https://zalia.tumblr.com)!


End file.
